


Separation never did us any good

by rumxrs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mention of - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Pining, hanamaki and matsukawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumxrs/pseuds/rumxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa speaks again, and everything snaps back into place. His head is tilted up towards the hidden moon. “Since when did we start believing in change?” He asks. </p><p>“If you really have to ask that question, you probably shouldn’t be saying ‘we’” Iwaizumi says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation never did us any good

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

The flame dims slightly, an unspoken sign that the newly flickering fire leaning sideways in the winds grasp will soon burn out. The smell of seasalt mixed with the sickeningly sweet mid-summer humidity left a pungent odor in the air. There was no breathing room for Iwaizumi, as he stared down into the lighter in his hand. 

“Cut that out, Iwa-chan, you’re going to burn something down” Oikawa teases. “If there’s one thing I can’t trust you around, it’s fire.” 

“Shut up, shittykawa” 

Paying no attention to the insult, Oikawa pokes the ground with a forked stick, swirling it around and disrupting its original pattern. “Tokyo, huh?” He muses, clearly not expecting an answer. 

“Doesn’t seem like the type of person for a Miyagi native like you. I’d bet my volleyball career that you’d come crawling home within a week” He continues, grinning. “Oh, Oikawa! It’s so lonely over here, my only friends are a sewage rat and a garbage bin!” He whines, in a horrible mock impression of Iwaizumi’s voice. 

Iwaizumi tries to suppress a laugh. “The sewage rat would be better company than you.” He says. “Besides, if I don’t start my life soon, I probably never will.” 

“You could start your life closer” Oikawa says under his breath, not even giving the still air around them a chance to hear him. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Nothing, Iwa-chan” 

“Hanamaki and Matsukawa got into the same university, y’know. They’ll probably be together until one of them drops dead. I’m happy for them.” Iwaizumi comments. 

A twig breaks somewhere in the distance, and a cloud inches its way over the moon. Iwaizumi notices that the setting around them was slowly changing, at a snails pace, still managing to look the same for the untrained eye. Everything, Iwaizumi realizes, only stays in place for its respective moment. 

Oikawa speaks again, and everything snaps back into place. His head is tilted up towards the hidden moon. “Since when did we start believing in change?” He asks. 

“If you really have to ask that question, you probably shouldn’t be saying ‘we’” Iwaizumi says, his reply coming out harsher than he intended, if the hairline flinch Oikawa makes is anything to go off of. “But…if you really want to know, since we grew up.” 

“Iwa-chan, listen to me here. I know this won’t make you stay here, but a shot in the dark can still hit, y’know?” He takes a deep breath. “Iwa-chan, i’m sorry I didn’t say this before, but I really-” 

“You’re right.” Iwaizumi cuts him off. “Nothing will make me stay here.” 

The cloud moves away, and Oikawa extends his arm, as if he is trying to grasp the moon in the palm of his hand. Abruptly, he drops his arm and turns away, as if he’s disgusted by the sight. 

“Okay” Oikawa says, finally, trying to keep his voice level. “It wasn’t that important anyway. It’s getting late, we should get going.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Iwaizumi says, but Oikawa is already moving. 

They begin make their way to Iwaizumi’s house in silence, neither of them daring to speak.

“Do I dare disturb the universe?” Oikawa quotes. “Hey, Iwa-chan, do you know what that poem is about?” 

“No” Iwaizumi answers. 

“Prufrock is just wondering if he should eat a peach, or a pineapple, or some kind of fruit. I’m not sure which. That line though, he wanted to tell someone something really important, but he didn’t. I don’t know why, nobody knows why. Maybe T.S. Eliott knows why.” Oikawa rambles on. 

“Why are you giving me an analysis of a poem?” Iwaizumi interjects. 

Oikawa smiles, all white and wide and painfully fake. “Man, you really are a dumb brute. I’ll leave it to you to figure out.” 

“Why?”

“It’s more fun that way” 

They reach Iwaizumi’s house, and Oikawa walks Iwaizumi up to his front door, as he’s done so many times before. It feels different this time, though, Iwaizumi notices. 

He gives Oikawa a sideways glance, takes notice of the faraway look in his eye, the corners of his mouth curled downwards, as if he’s just seen Ushijima and Kageyama on a coffee date, the wisps of breath leaving his mouth in short huffs. 

Iwaizumi chooses not to comment. 

“Goodnight, Iwa-chan” Oikawa says when they reach his doorstep, turning away before Iwaizumi has a chance to respond. 

Iwaizumi goes inside, and watches from his window as Oikawa makes the short trek back to his own home, watches the way his shoulders slump, and watches the way Oikawa does not look up once, the entire way home, as if the ground has the answers to whatever questions are running around in that (stupidly cute) head of his. 

“Goodnight, Tooru.” Iwaizumi says, in the quiet of his own home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry


End file.
